Orthodontic systems to move or adjust the orientation of malaligned teeth to their proper position or orientation generally involves attachment of brackets to individual teeth, generally by means of bands that encircle the teeth or by adhesion. To these brackets are connected orthodontic shape-recovery wires constructed and attached to create an orthodontic force to move or adjust the teeth to the desired position or orientation,
Generally, this orthodontic procedure is quite complicated and often requires first repositioning of a patient's maxillary and mandibular first permanent molars or even removal of bicuspids or premolars. In order to reposition the maxillary first permanent molars, it is generally necessary to expand the palate, using various types of arch bars and lingual brackets to apply pressure against the lingual side of the molars. This repositioning procedure also generally requires reshaping the archwire and reinstallation of different wires over a significant period of time.
Then, generally after the molars have been repositioned to the proper location, appropriate brackets or buccal tubes are placed on the other individual teeth of the patient, the brackets having slots or channels therethrough for accepting and anchoring suitable orthodontic archwires to apply appropriate forces to the out-of-position teeth to urge them into proper position.
In the heretofore practice of these orthodontic methods, the distal end portions of the archwires are placed in and through the brackets or buccal tubes and the distal ends of the wire crimped, dimpled or bent to secure the archwire in the bracket or buccal tube. Such crimped, dimpled or bent distal ends of archwires are a hazard to the cheeks of the patient. Moreover, as the misplaced teeth begin to move, it becomes necessary to unsecure the archwire from the brackets and tubes and repeat the distal and securing procedure with new archwires. It is to be appreciated this orthodontic procedure described hereinbefore requires a significant amount of patient chair-time and numerous re-anchoring of archwires. Moreover, expansion of the palate and repositioning of the out-of-position teeth requires separate procedures and separate brackets. It is, therefore, highly desirable that an orthodontic method and system be provided which avoids these and other numerous drawbacks.